Wordly Wise
by RealizeHerPast
Summary: Drp family.
1. Yours

_**Erin's POV**_

"Why do things have to be so difficult?" I mumbled against his shoulder. "Because your Degrassi fans! Has the show taught you nothing? Or were you too busy staring at Munro and thinking of me?" he chuckled, running his fingers up and down my spine.

"Yes I had been staring at Eli actually." I giggled in return watching him feign hurt. "Ouch!" he smirked trying to remake the Eli and Clare skipping school scene. "Closet Degrassi fan eh?" I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder, playing with the neckline of his white crew shirt.

"We can't help them, Erin. Tricia is going to need some space because of the baby, Megan is going to be planning a wedding 24/7.. Everyone else is madly in love.. What are we supposed to do? Sit around and watching doesn't sound very fun." He stated softly.

Tears started to blur my vision. I knew he was right. I hated the fact that everyone was going different directions , and I was the one standing in the middle, trying to keep it together when everyone was fighting it. It seemed like our penthouse dream wasn't going to last much longer.

"I don't know." I choked out, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

Thomas wrapped his arms around me tighter and murmured "I'm not going anywhere." in my ear. "Eli's taught you quite a lot" I grinned and lifted my head up to wipe the tears away. "Yes. He has" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

_**Meg's POV**_

Tricia was calling around Toronto for some builders to come add an addition to the house when I woke up. Even another floor would do. Mainly for the baby but also because the penthouse is getting quite cramped lately with all these people.

I was super excited about getting married. I had always imagined what my wedding would look like. My dress would be a white Taffeta Fit and Flare gown with pickups and a jewel in-crusted sash around my waist. My dream dress. And i could finally wear it. At my DREAM wedding. Marrying my DREAM husband.

Degrassi RP does make dreams come true.

Munro and Emily still hadn't gotten over the money war yet. They were fighting it out when i walked into the kitchen for some juice..

Kristiana was panicking over her date with Michael tonight.. What to wear, how to act, what if she tripped, other random things that could go wrong..

Meli and Luke were telling Erin and Thomas how much they wanted to go to Cuba for unknown reasons..

That gave me an idea.

I quickly grabbed my phone off the counter where everyone else keeps their phones to charge and texted Landon.

**_What if we had our honeymoon in Cuba?_**

**_With everyone coming with us?_**

**_Wouldn't that be amazing?_**

**_-Meg_**

I poured a glass of juice and sat down at the counter observing everyone's discussions.

My phone went off and i looked down and grinned at his answer.

**_That does sound amazing._**

**_How many plane tickets will that be..?_**

**_-Landon_**

I thought about it.

That's REALLY expensive.

For like 22 people..

**_It's too expensive..Too many people.. _**

**_/:_**

**_-Meg_**

I sighed a laid my phone down finishing my glass off and putting it in the sink.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked over to the opposite couch Emily and Munro were sitting on and fighting and sunk into it to watch Degrassi.

Of course it was an old episode but it still had Landon himself in it.

My phone went off again and i picked it up watching the words blink across the screen.

**_Nothing is too much for me Meg._**

**_You know that. I do well for myself while working on Degrassi._**

**_Let me use it for once._**

**_-Landon_**

I giggled at his attempt.

**_...Fine._**

**_I'm not gonna stop you like Emily. :P_**

**_-Meg_**

I looked over at them and they were finally settling down. Munro had his arm around her and both were watching Degrassi.

Kristiana ran into the living room from out of no where and screamed.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR? WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE? WILL HE LIKE ME?"

"I don't think he will if you keep screaming like that" Erin giggled plopping herself down on the couch beside me.

"Whatever" she smiled sheepishly and held up two outfits. One was brightly colored with red converse, a pair of pink skinny jeans and a black and white Marilyn Monroe t-shirt, while the other was dark with black skinny jeans, boots, and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Go with the colorful one. You don't want him thinking your goth do you?" i smiled and she threw the black outfit down.

"Perfect. Thanks Meg!" and with that she ran upstairs.

"She's too cute!" Erin gushed. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

"Good. Kristiana's going to be the flower girl" i smiled.

"Picked out your wedding dress yet?"

"Yes. I've had it picked out since i was 14!"

"Well sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine. So... how's you and Thomas.. Now that you know he's a hoarder and all..?"

"..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I do.. It's just.. I'm worried.."

"About what.?"

"Everyone."

"Why?"

"We're all going out different directions and everything. And I'm the one standing in the middle. Watching everything fall apart."

"Erin. We'll be together forever. We kept up with each other for i don't even know how long. We helped each other out and we're like each others big sisters.. We're not splitting up. I promise."

"Thanks Meg." she hugged me tightly and finally pulled away. "By the way...Girls night. Tomorrow night. Be there. Or be uh.. JUST BE THERE." she grinned and jumped onto Thomas's lap. He laughed and she giggled while he kissed her neck then her lips.

"Too cute." i smiled and felt my phone reminder vibrate.

**_Good. Now how about movies tomorrow?_**

**_-Landon_**

I sighed knowing Erin and i already had plans. But i really wanted to be with him..

**_Girls night with Erin. ):_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Another night?_**

**_-Meg_**

Before i even had time to breathe he texted back.

**_Fine fine fine. I know how important your girls are :P_**

**_-Landon_**

I giggled and replied.

**_Thanks :P_**

**_I'll talk to you later. Ok?_**

**_I love you. _**

**_-Meg_**

...

**_I love you too._**

**_I'll call you tonight :)_**

**_-Landon_**

...**_  
_**

**_Tricia's POV_**

I finally got a guy to come check out the place tomorrow.

The thought of having a baby scared me. I wanted to cry so bad knowing i would have to be responsible for a human life.

I was already pretty much the mother of everyone in the house, being the oldest and all.

But a baby...

Marc was really protective. Like i was the most delicate flower in the world and he had to get it across 20 landmines and 9999999999999 miles of sharks and bombs and other stuff..

The worst part is i wasn't ever sure who the father was.

The doctor i went too the other day gave me prenatel vitamins to help but so far it hadn't.

I at least wanted this baby to have a good life.

But some how i could just FEEL something bad about to happen.

_**Kristiana's POV**_

_OH MY GOD! _I couldn't WAIT to see him. Whenever i talked to him on formspring he always seemed so sweet and REALLY into Pokemon.

I finally slipped the last of my probably 500 rings on my fingers and grabbed my grey loose beanie and slipped it over my head on the way to the living room.

I checked the mirror quickly and grinned at my appearance.

Ciarra and Tricia nodded in approval over my outfit and Melissa squealed. "This is soo cute! Our little Kristiana is growing up!" she giggled feaning tears.

Everyone in the house came to the living room to greet him.

Munro and Thomas fist bumped him and Meg and Erin ooed and cooed over him.

He smiled shyly and looked at me up and down.

His eyes seemed to widen a bit and a smile crept on his face.

"I'm..Mike."

A bright blush crept on my face.

"I'm Kristiana."

"Nice to meet you.."

"You too."

"So.. We should get going..." he took my hand in his sending chills up my spine.

He said goodbyes to everyone at the door and took me to his car. Opening the door for me and letting me get in.

He was the perfect gentleman.

It turns out we liked a lot more stuff then i thought we would.

Same music, a lot of the movies, and even Degrassi!

"I mainly watch it too see how terrible of an actor my brother is" he laughed. "And i wanted too see what all the fangirls on my formspring were talking about."

"Eli is a cutie" i giggled playfully.

"But not as cute as me.. Eh?" he grinned and pulled into the movies parking lot.

"Maybeeee" i grinned and got out of the car.

I shivered a bit and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Its cold." he walked with me to the entrance and smiled.

"You pick" i grinned.

"Hm... Black Swan?"

"Is it scary..?" i asked a bit worried now.

"I'll protect you." he smirked.

_Oh My Fuck he has the same smirk as Munro and Thomas.. -Dies-_

We got popcorn and sat down in the movie.

Normally like me? And Erin? We HATE the sound of chewing. It's so annoying! But when i was listening to Michael chew it was amazing!

A few times during the movie freaked the shit out of me. Michael pulled me close and let me bury my face in his chest.

I noticed he was wearing chocolate axe.

LOVE.

We walked out of the movie both still a little freaked out.

On the ride home was filled with amazing conversations here and there.

He was an amazing writer and poet.

He was a good basketball player and on top of being ADORABLE... He was the best date I've ever had.

He walked me to the door and grinned.

"Tonight was amazing.."

I hushed him by pulling into a kiss which he deepened.

His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance. I separated my lips just enough for his tongue to snake in and fight with mine.

He of course gained dominance and finally pulled away.

I blushed like crazy and he kissed my cheek.

"Good night Kristiana."

"Good night Michael." i grinned and shoved open the door watching him get in his car and drive away.

I closed it quietly so no one would wake up and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Oh my God." i whispered to myself.

_Oh My God was right._

_

* * *

_

**FILLER! Sorry for disappointing you!**

**Drama WILL HAPPEN in the next chapter.**

**.Drama.**

**Love DRP family! **

**-RealizeHerPast  
**


	2. Gone

_**Erin's POV**_

Thomas was actually trusting me enough to show me his house.

I wasn't going to judge him or anything but I felt good knowing he loved me enough to show me something so hard for him.

It did send flashbacks of Eli and Clare's problems on Degrassi..

I'm now Clare and Thomas is my Eli. Just like I always imagined…

Well.. Without all the black clothes.. and guyliner.. and Morty.. But still!

Now all I have to do is convince him to get his ear pierced and wear a little guyliner then it'll be all the more perfect.

I scooted a little closer to him in the car and interlaced my fingers with his free hand.

He smirked a little and pulled into the driveway of his house.

It was pretty big. Like one of those fancy houses you see on private golf courses.

He got out first and quickly came to my side to open the door for me.

I giggled at his attempt to be a gentleman and watched his face go from worried, to happy then back to worried.

I got out and looked up at him. He closed the door and turned towards me.

His eyes were dull and still carried the worried tint in them.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He sighed and pulled away leaning his forehead against mine to stare into my eyes.

"Are you sure your ready to show me.? You don't hav-"

I was cut off when his lips crashed over mine kissing me so sweetly.

"I'm ready." he murmured against my lips and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to lead me too the door.

He slipped his hand under the 'Welcome' mat and grabbed the spare key. He finally got the door unlocked and closed his eyes as he opened it, stepping out of the way for me to go first.

I peered into the cluttered hallway leading to the kitchen. On the right side were stairs leading up to the 2nd & 3rd floor, and on the right was a family room connected to a dining room.

It wasn't as bad as i thought.

Quite similar to Eli's. But not quite as bad.. I don't think.

...**.**

...**.**

"Erin!" I called and watched her walk out of the kitchen carrying 10 cartons of ice cream and 10 spoons. Everyone ran over and grabbed one, leaving her with mine and hers.

She dropped my spoon and carton in my lap and took her place beside me again before responding.

"Yea?" she shoved a spoonful of the icecream in her mouth and raised her eyebrow signalling for me to continue.

"I've been meaning to ask you since i got back.. how are you? Since your brother died and all?"

She pushed her eyebrows together and took another bite. "He isn't dead."

I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean..? When i stopped by Aveda in Iowa.. Kelly told me he died..?"

"What..?" her eyes filled with tears, and her spoon fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Erin.." i tried to pull her into a hug, but before i could even get my arms up, she had her coat on and boots and was out the door starting her car.

"Erin NO!" Everyone called out. But by the time we all got outside she was gone.

We all stood there. Staring blankly at the street covered by a thin layer of snow.

Watching as the snow lightly fell covering her tire tracks.

"What the hell just happened?" Tricia demanded.

"I-I asked her about her dead brother, because when i was in Iowa, Kelly told me why she's so nervous and stuff over people who are hurt or dieing is because she has lost so many people in her life. And i thought she knew he was dead when i asked!" i looked down guiltily.

"Meg.. you know she's weird with death.." Tricia sighed heavily.

"Whoa guys.." Brooke spoke up and walked over to a black folded note laying where her tires used to sit.

"What is it?" Nicole and Meli said in unison.

Brooke picked up the slightly damp note and opened it. Her jaw dropped and tears started running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Val asked while hovering over Brooke's shoulder to read it.

"Erin's going to kill herself." she whispered and choked on a sob and started bawling into Val's shoulder.

"No. No way.." i retorted and snatched the note from her hands.

"Read it out loud!" Kristiana mumbled.

I cleared my throat and started reading..

_Everyone,_

_I hope you know how much i love all of you. Even you Nick. I thank you for how much love and support you've given me through out these years. I will cherish them no matter where i end up. By the time you even come close to where my body was, it will be gone. The knife, and rope will be gone as well as everythnig else. Don't waste your time on me. I love you all so much and i hope you can forgive me. Tell Thomas... and everyone else i love them.. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Goodbye..Forever._

_-Erin Marie..Chambers._

"She was planning this..?" Nicole choked out.

Tricia's mouth was gaping and tears were running down her cheek.

Kristiana as a mess.

She was laying on the hood of her car, sobbing, and pounding her fist on the windshield.

"Kristiana stop. Your going to dent your car.." Meli said.

"What's going on?" Nick crept up behind us carrying a bottle of beer.

"Erin's commiting suicide."

"What..?"

* * *

**_OH EM GEE! ERIN'S COMMITING SUICIDE? SHOCKER XD _**

**_I hope you liked it._**

**_Well probably not.. but uh.. yea.. Sorry it twas all about Erin. _**

**_I had to get her outta the way before i could get any more shit started _**

**_FORGIVE ME!_**

**_-RealizeHerPast_**


	3. Forever

_**Mind fuck? Maybe.. Unless your smart.. Then you'll figure it out right away.. Damn.**_

* * *

_**3 Days later...**_

_**Meli's POV**_

Everyone has been mourning over Erin. The only thing that has gotten anyone happe for more then 2-5 minutes was Meg announcing that we're all going to Cuba for her and Landon's honeymoon.

Thomas refuses to leave his house. Munro, Michael, Adam, Luke, Marc and even Nick have refused to mention her because they might break down...

But i guess we're finally moving on.

...**.**

...**.**

...**.**

**~Now Boarding flight 22 south east to Jakarta.**

...**.**

**...**.

**...**.

**_Kristiana's POV_**

We all had 'game night' tongiht.. Acting like thats supposed to make up for our dead friend.

Michael, Munro, Nick, Landon, Adam, Marc, Thomas and even one of Thomas, Munro and Michael's closest friend, Nathan came.

I could see Kayley staring at him.. Aw.

Little Kayley has a crush!

I wasn't about to confront her though.

Thomas tried his hardest not to talk to anyone. But Meli and i forced him into conversation..

"I'm sorry about Erin.. She wanted us to tell you how much she loves you.." Meli started but Thomas cut her off quickly.

"Well if she loved me so much then why'd she kill herself?" he snapped and downed another shot of tequila.

"You wouldn't understand.." I stated slowly.

He glared at me before grabbing his coat and stomping out the front door.

"WELL THEN!" Meli exclaimed and walked over to where Luke and Munro were deep in conversation, and drinking beers.

Michael came up behind and enveloped me.

"Hey gorgeous.. I'm sorry about your friend.. Erin.." he whispered.

"Thanks.." i sighed and turned around to look at him in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. I miss her is all."

"We all do. . But there is nothing we can do now.."

...

...

**Sekarang mendarat di Jakarta. Terima kasih untuk terbang udara Korea.**

...

...

**"Yuyun Ini! sudah begitu lama!"**

**"Ya ya itu telah sayang saya!Apakah Anda semua dikemas dan siap?"**

**"Aku sudah siap sejak saya meninggalkan Terima kasih banyak untuk membiarkan saya datang dalam waktu singkat seperti itu!."**

...**.**

...**.**

**_Tricia's POV_**

I feel gross.

I feel sick.

I feel worse not knowing who the father is.

What if it was Marc? Sam would KILL me!

But if its Sam, Marc will kill me!

What if its neither?

Oh..

Shit.


	4. Say What?

_**Narator.**_

Tricia walked up to Sam's hospital room. She wandered what his reaction to her being pregnant would be. She took a deep breath and pushed the door in front of her open.

He had his back turned and was zipping up his black suitcase.

"Hey.. Sam!" she fake smiled and winced a little at the sharp pain in her stomach.

He turned around and his face immediately lit up. "Tricia!" he pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the ground in a spin hug.

She laughed a little and pulled away.

"So.. Whats up?" Sam picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Uhm.. Sam.. We need to talk." Tricia sat down on the side of the hospital bed.

"What about?" Sam sat beside her and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't want you to be mad.."

"I won't. Just tell me."

She looked up at him with apologizing eyes.

"I-I'm.. Pregnant."

Sam's jaw was wide open and he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Sam please don't be mad. Please!" Tricia pleaded.

"I can't do this." He glared sharply at Tricia before storming out of the room.

Tricia burst into tears and sat on the hospital bed for about 20 minutes crying. She finally got the strength to call someone to come pick her up.

As she waited outside for the person she called she wasn't too surprised they were late.

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem.."

...

...

...

**_Kristiana's POV_**

The perfect gentleman!

He's so sweet and perfect!

Not the guy you'd expect from him..

He seriously has an obsession with Pokemon.. Which i think is really awkward. I'm not a huge fan of it.

But none the less he's adorable and I really think i'm falling hard for him.

Would he want to take the next step with me?

...

...

...

"You ready?" Michael smiled up at me while picking up my last suitcase from the steps of the front porch.

"Yes." i replied. "Is everyone else in the car?"

"They are. Waiting for you actually." He smirked a little and closed the front door of the penthouse.

I turned around and locked it before trailing behind Michael to the car.

Camping trip.. Here was come.


	5. Camping

"Son of a BITCH!" Tricia growled and finally threw the metal pieces of tent on the ground before getting up and stomping towards the picnic tables.

Meg watched her before bursting into laughter.

Thomas rolled his eyes and bent down to fix the pieces.

_**...**_

Luke sneaked up behind Melissa and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little and smiled when she realized it was him.

They both gazed at the lake before them.

This weekend couldn't be better.

_**...**_

"I have a game for everyone later." Jake announced mainly to impress Ciarra. She giggled and went on admiring him.

_**...**_

Nicole and Adam walked around the old pretty much abandoned forest hand in hand. Admiring the trees, flowers, and random rocks along the paths.

The only sound heard was light sound of breathing and the crunching twigs between their feet.

Adam suddenly spun Nicole around and got down on one knee in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

He grasped her hand and pulled something out of his back pocket.

Everything around her went dark except Adam until the words came out of his mouth.

"Nicole. Will you marry me..?"

She stared down at him still in shock then her lips curled into a smile.

She teared up and finally answered.

"Yes. Yes i will!"

He pulled her into his arms and she squealed with excitement.

_**...**_

Thomas sighed heavily watching all the couples around him be mushy.

Brooke stepped over and sat down beside him in front of the tree.

"You ok.?" she looked up at him pathetically.

"I'm fine." he mumbled harshly and turned his attention towards the lake.

She rested her hand on his bicep seductively and smiled.

"No. You're not. Want me to help.?"

"NO." He snapped his head around and growled at her.

She retracted her hand quickly and looked up at him.

"I don't need your fucking help. I miss Erin. I just want to fucking see her again so just leave me the fuck alone." he snapped and stood up shoving his fists in his pockets and started walking towards the forest.

"Well then.." She mumbled quietly to herself and stood up to go help with the fire.

**_..._**

**__****6:00 pm.**

**__****Lakewood forest.**

**__****Under the dark sky surrounded by stars.**

**__****...**

Meg and Landon snuggled under a blanket on one end of the long logs set in a square around the fire.

Brooke and Tricia sat next together gossiping about what the baby would wear all the time, etc.

Melissa sat on Luke's lap roasting a marshmallow.

Thomas sat on the farthest log away from everyone mumbling to himself.

Kristiana was half asleep with her head resting on Michael's shoulder.

Emily and Munro were flirting and feeding each other smores.

& Adam and Nicole were just about to announce their engagement.

"Everyone..?" Nicole smiled and made Adam stand up beside her.

"Yea.?" everyone replied not really paying that much attention.

"We have an announcement.."

"YOUR NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?" Kristiana exclaimed.

"No.. No no no." Nicole chuckled.

"Then..?" Meli looked away from Luke with an annoyed look on her face.

"Adam and i.. Are getting married." She had the biggest grin ever on her face and hugged Adam.

Jaws dropped. The open area filled with cheering and congratulations.

Nick stood up and hugged Nicole.

"Well fangirl number.. 3.. Congrats." He chuckled and winked before sitting back down and glaring at Luke and Melissa.

Jealous much.?

**_..._**

"Who's ready to play?" Jake winked and dragged the cooler of alcohol to the campfire.

"Meeee" Everyone sang in unison.

"Ok. So. Someone says 'Never Have I Ever.. _example' _And whoever has done it takes a drink or removes an article of clothing. Clear? Degrassi teaches you a lot of things.." Jake stated.

Everyone nodded and grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler.

"So. Who wants to go first.?" Jake looked around and his eyes fell on Meg.

"I'll go." She glared playfully and thought for a moment.

"Never have i ever... Had sex in a church." she giggled at the last part and watched as Ciarra took a sip.

"Long story." Ciarra smirked a little and looked over at Jake smiling.

Ciarra thought for a moment then said "Never have i ever eaten a bug."

"Come on Ciarra you have to make it intresting!" Tricia whined.

"Fine fine." She mumbled and thought for another moment.

"Never have i ever flashed anyone."

Nicole turned bright red and she took off her boots. Meg followed behind by taking a tequila shot.

"Well well well.." Nick snickered and burst into laughter with the rest of everyone.

"Ok Nick. You go." Ciarra glared playfully at him and waited for him to respond.

"Never have i ever.. Been fired from a job."

Tricia, Emily and Val.

Tricia took a bracelet off, Emily took one of her arm warmers off, And Val took a shot.

"People these days and losing their jobs.." Nick said jokingly.

"Emily. Go!" Meg smiled.

"Ok.. Never have i ever been kissed in the rain."

"Do you want to be.?" Munro murmured in her ear and she turned bright red.

"Stop it you toooo." Kayley giggled.

Kayley, Val, Nicole and Melissa had removed a few bracelets each.

Finally it came around to Meg.

"Never have i ever.. Skinny dipped."

Landon looked behind them at the lake shortly down the trail.

"Better late then never." He stage whispered huskily.

Meg turned bright red and looked around at everyone.

"Who wants in?" she smirked.

"We're in." Brooke stated; deciding for everyone.

**...**

**After Skinny Dipping everyone comes back to the camp ground soaking wet.**

**...**

"Goodnight everyone." Thomas said pleasantly for the first time since Erin died.

"Night." They all replied and climbed into separate tents.

What a fun camping trip just begun..


	6. Camping part 2

**_My my my! It's been a while ! I am SO sorry for dissapointing you guys. :( I hope this makes up for it. I love you guys and i hope we stay best friends forever... LOL cliche._**

* * *

**Lakewood forest**

**6 A.M.**

**Kristiana's POV**

…

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" I screamed as loud as possible. Tricia poked her head out of her tent and glared at me. "What do you want? Its 6 in the morning and i'm pregnant!"

"We're going boating today. Grab your swimsuits." i smiled proudly and lifted my shirt up a bit to show her my red and white striped monokini.

"Nice.." she mumbled and closed the door to her tent. I rolled my eyes slightly and looked around at everyone getting up.

Meg was attempting to fix her hair, Melissa was brushing her teeth, Nicole was going to change into her swimsuit, the men were hitching the boat, and jet skis to the back of the 2 trucks we had brought.

"Wheres Brooke?"

"I don't know. After Thomas snapped at her last night i haven't seen her.." Meg replied.

"YO NICK!"

"What is it fangirl #2?"

"Hi." i grinned.

"Megustaaaaa." he smirked and went back to helping.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Tricia, who had just got out of her tent, roll her eyes and stalk off to grab something for breakfast.

I couldn't wait to go boating.

**_..._**

**_*Narrator..*_**

"EEE! Its cold!" Melissa squealed as Luke splashed her with the chilly lake water.

"No its not!" He chuckled and splashed her again. "YES IT IS!" She squealed again. "Fine fine." he grinned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he picked her up and tossed her into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when she came up. "You bastard!"

"You know you love me." he winked and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah yeah.." she mumbled, ringing out her dripping wet hair and pulling it into a pony tail.

Nick glared at them. Scowling whenever he would say something flirty and she'd fall for it more.

"Are you okay..?" Kristiana asked when she sat down beside him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you.. sure? You looks pissed."

"I am pissed."

"About what?"

"Them." he growled, nodding towards Luke and Melissa.

"But they're cute!"

"To you maybe. To me they're sickening. I wish that was me.."

"Suree.."

...

**_*Narrator POV*_**

"So how do i run this thing..?" Meg asked Thomas, who was currently setting up the jet ski for her.

"It's simple. Like riding a bike.. or a motor scooter or something. But its.. like a jet ski.. Yeah you get the point." Thomas chuckled a bit and pushed it off the hitch and into the water.

"Oh..Well that explains everything." Meg giggled and got up on it.

"Okay. All you need to do, is keep your hand on this," he pointed to the red button on the left handle. "And pull back on this," he demonstrated it and then tossed her the key. "Be careful."

"Yeah yeah, MOM." she grinned and shoved the key in the ignition.

She did what he said, and twisted the handle back. It immediately took off, shocked Meg flipped over and started laughing when she came back up to the surface of the water.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Thomas managed to call out in between laughing fits.

"I'M NOT SURE.." Meg giggled and got back on.

This time she started off slow and finally got the hang of it. Sped away under the bridge and to the other side of the lake.

"Who want's the other jet ski?" Thomas called out.

"ME!" Nicole yelled and ran to the jet ski Thomas had just set up.

"Have you rode one before?" Thomas asked her cautiously.

"Yes i have. My family used to have one and we'd go all the time." she replied and got on, speeding away until she was out of sight.

Thomas rolled his eyes and replaced the jet ski hitch with the boat hitch.

"Who's ready to go boating?" He asked with a smirk.

Emily, Tricia, Ciarra, Brooke, Nick, Jake, Munro, Mark, (etc) All yelled "USSSSSSSS!"

"Okay.. Get in everyone." he mumbled and got the boat off the hitch, tying it to the near by dock.

...

* * *

The second part of this is gonna be up in a bit. But i have school at the moment.. Lol sorry :P ilovey'all. Sorry its short. I have to get back into the spirit of writing this story..

hehe

-RealizeHerPast


End file.
